Two protocols have been completed. 13-c-0153: Enzalutamide in Combination With PSA-TRICOM in Patients With Non-Metastatic Castration Sensitive Prostate Cancer has completed the data analysis phase and is pending publication. Enzalutamide alone extends PSA suppression in patients with non-metastatic castration resistant prostate cancer and future studies are planned ti further evaluate this. 16-c-0035: Prostvac in Patients With Biochemically Recurrent Prostate Cancer: This study has completed accrual at the NCI, Dana Farber and Sloan Kettering and is now pending data analysis which will begin in August, 2019 when all patients are evaluable for the clinical endpoint. 18-c-0005: Phase II Trial of Combination Immunotherapy in Biochemically Recurrent Prostate Cancer: This study has completed the safety phase of the trial and now is in the main cohort of non-metastatic castration resistant prostate cancer patients and is accruing at the NCI 2 additional trails are planned to open later this year with Radium-223 in non-metastatic castration resistant prostate and enzalutamide plus avelumab in non-metastatic castration resistant prostate.